Gravity H2O
by meapzilla2mouse
Summary: The polls are in, official plot: D Nina and Eddie visit America and find out that, not only are they related, but they have twin cousins their age that are being sent along with them to the Gold Coast. When the whole Sibuna gang is mixed with the H2O gang and the GF twins, lots of detectives, liars and secret keepers are about to colide... *possible adding of Wendy and Soos* UPDATE
1. The Results!

**A/N: Hello ther fellow readers!**

**The polls are in -and it would take a miracle to change- the winning vote of D- the GF + H2O + HOA xover! Im glad to see how it kicked up after my previous post on Election Day. I will have the first chapter up ove Christmas break hopefully and I will be well into the story by New Years Day! I may not post on this one very often with some of my other projects but I'll worry about it later. **

* * *

_Here is the winning plot:_

_Plot D)_

I was actually thinking about maybe adding House of Anubis to the mix...

Nina and Eddie visit America and find out that, not only are they related, but they have twin cousins their age that are being sent along with them to the Gold Coast. When the whole Sibuna gang is mixed with the H2O gang and the GF twins, lots of detectives, liars and secret-keepers are about to uncover more secrets and mysteries than they can handle. *May possibly add Wendy and Soos for good measure.*

_And second place goes to:_

_Plot B)_

Dipper and Mabel are sent to the Gold coast to visit their cousin Lewis, who take them with them on his return from America. However, will Dipper and Mabel figure out their secret? After all, some thing about Lewis and his friends don't add up- and they are the Mystery Twins after all... *The twins will be set the same age as the H2O gang.*

* * *

**A/N: So this will be all D and the title may change later, IDK. Plot B will be for another time. And for those who were hoping for updates on Moon Frenzys shall have to look for something else because I am probably going to delete it and HMMD. **

**Boy is this gonna be a little challenging...**

**WTYL! MEAPZILLA OUT, PEACE! **


	2. The Official First Chapter!

**A/N: So, um, yeah... I feel really bad about not updating.**

**I honestly do.**

**Okay so let's get this over with. I changed the plot just a tiny bit. **

**1. The twins are only 13**

**2. I am going off of season 3 H2O, season 2 of House Of Anubis because I hate the new season, and continuing from the newest episodes of Gravity Falls.**

**3. Wendy at least is going with the twins and Eddie and Nina**

**4. Nothing was ever said of Gran being Nina's only relative or Mr. Sweet being Eddie's.**

**5. EMMA AND ASH SHALL RETURN!**

**So, um, yeah. Check back in with me sometime next week. Or tomorrow. But that's it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis, Gravity Falls or H2O Just Add Water. Or Google Maps. **

**You also can't really search for Gravity Falls on Google Maps. Who knew?**

* * *

"So Nina, we meet again." A voice behind me asked.

I turned around to find Eddie once again following me to the same destination. "Yes, yes we do." I replied with a smile. It was starting to get a little creepy how we kept ending up in the same place. First, despite taking separate taxis, we ended up at the same train station with the same train. Then, we get off at the same stop. Next, we end up at the food court of the same airport and now, the same gate. Honestly, one would think he was stalking me.

"So, where are you going, the full version." Eddie replied obviously thinking the same thing.

"Well, from here I am going to Seattle and from there, Gravity Falls, Oregon." I replied, knowing for sure that he wouldn't be going to the same small-town I was going. Apparently my Gran said the change of scenery would be good and that my distant Aunt or something sent their kids there too. When I looked it up, it was so small, I actually had to type it in to Google Maps **(copyright) **just to get zoomed in enough. However, his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"There is no way you're going there too." He said, and my jaw hit the ground. No way was he going there too, the exact same way, the exact same…

"Let me see your seat number." I asked and grabbed his ticket. Geez, for the Osirion, he is easily caught off guard. Unfortunately, it had the very thing I was afraid of. The seat next to mine. "Okay, this is way to much of a coincidence for us to be going to the exact same place together….."

"Agreed." He looked at me with an equally confused expression.

_"Attention passengers, flight DL4978 to Seattle, Washington is now boarding Business class and Golden Skymiles members." _ Said the annoying British lady over the announcement system. I stood up and grabbed my duffle bag and purse, Eddie following suit. We rushed to get into the line that was forming quickly in the spot of the previous Business class line. Then the guy at the ticket counter called out, "Economy Comfort and Economy Class now boarding." And with that, I got on the plane. I had just enough time to sent a quick text to Amber and Fabian before the flight attendant told me off.

_Apparently Eddie and I are spending the summer somewhat together. TTYL! J_

~THIS IS A LINEBREAK! THIS IS A LINEBREAK! THIS IS A LINEBREAK! THIS IS A LINEBREAK!~

"So what do you think this 'Gravity Falls' place will be like? You been there?" Eddie asked me sometime during the flight.

"I don't know, I've never been there before. But I'm pretty sure it won't be skyscrapers and neon lights, that's for sure." I said. I actually wondered that myself.

"Well," he continued, obviously not content with my answer, "Knowing my dad, it will more than likely be in the middle of nowhere, with no civilization and defiantly no Egyptian mysteries to uncover." He added the last part with a smile. I fought back the urge to punch him. He and Patricia get along so well together!

"Ha ha, very funny." I said. But I was really relieved to get away from that creepy old Anubis house and all the weird things that surround it, Eddie and I.

"So, do you know anyone there by any chance?" He asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Well," I said, "I did just say I haven't been there before," he looked embarrassed, "but apparently I do have some distant cousins- twins I think- from there." I finished.

"Really?" He asked. If his eyeballs had hit the ground before, that was nothing. "I do, too….." he trailed off and looked at me. I looked at him. Then I saw it. The same greenish eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"No way." We said in unison.

_"Attention passengers, we are arriving at our destination. Please turn off electronics and put tray tables into the upright position." _The attendant announced.

And we left that thought to itself for a little while.

~THIS IS A LINEBREAK! THIS IS A LINEBREAK! THIS IS A LINEBREAK! THIS IS A LINEBREAK!~

Eventually though, the unspoken question had to be answered. And it was as soon as we got off the train at Gravity Falls. We both had the same picture and names to look for, and they were there, not that the old guy was too pleased about it.

I walked up to them. "Excuse me, but are you the Pines family?" I asked, reading the note, and I knew the exact moment Eddie opened his mouth and said the words in unison with me, we were both in for a wild summer of sorts.

The girl, who looked about to be 13, and no older, turned to me and replied, "Yep, and I bet you're Nina and Eddie?" showing off her braces.

"Yes, we are." Eddie said slowly coming to the same conclusion I did.

"Well great!" she continued and bounced over to the old guy. "Grunckle Stan, we can go now." She practically yelled in his face.

"Alright knuckleheads," Stan looked up from, what? Counting money? And addressed Eddie, the girl, a boy with the same brown hair as her I never noticed before and I and walked over to a very beat-up van where and teenager with red hair was in the driver seat. "Let's go, I've got tourists to trap."

I sincerely hope he's kidding.

The redhead looked at Eddie and I quickly. "Trust me, he's just kidding. He really just sells people who eat up any kind of stories fraud stuff. Not really a good business if you ask me but, hey, I still work for him." She said with a smile. I get the feeling I might befriend this girl.

* * *

**A/N: OHH! That's all for tonight but I shall return tomorrow for maybe 2 more chapters. MAYBE. Oh and those of you waiting for Lockdown to update or Differently, you unfortunatley will have to wait.**

**Have a nice day/evening! (^.^)**


	3. UPDATE May 22, 2013

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me. No i am not dead, just been taking a long break with my busy schedule and exams and such as have alot of you i assume. **

**School is currently out for me (i know, crazy right?) but i am going on vacation this weekend with family and wont have access to a computer for about a month. So, even with that said, I can still write/type on my ipod to update when i come home. Also, i have gotten a bit of a social life and will be in the marching band at my school this summer so, yeah. Band!**

**I am opening a new account for some anime/manga fanfictions too. So if you wanna check that out when i come back in July, let me know because I could use some support. By the way, I only know 3 different animes and honestly, all of them are girl power, magical, superhuman shows so if your not interested, dont ask. If anyone knows any good animes that they like, let me know and i can check them out! i am open to suggestions! I haven't the slightest clue what my other account will be called, but if you are interested, PM me and i will let you know the name of the account. **

**Now, i know i have been active on reading, reviewing and following different stories, but i can do that easily from my ipod. It's really hard to get this computer im using up and running sometimes it's so full of crap. I also have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block for a while so I appologize ahead of time for when i finally do update my stories when they seem rushed or are missing parts. **

**Speaking of, my story Lockdown for Danny Phantom has almost been finished writing, (does that make sense? im pretty tired...) and all I need to do is upload it on here after 2 more chapters. however i have had a lot of trouble writing this because i have some ither plot bunnies chewing up this little carrot garden. **

**My story Moon Frenzys for H2O is, well, i have no clue. I enjoy the suggestions being made for the plot of Kim, Elliot and co. finding out about the H2O gang, i needed those. **

**My story Gravity H2O that i finally started writing in March and lied about going to update alot more? Yeah sorry about that. Really i am. I have no clue how to even begin the next chapter so ideas are greatly appreciated. **

**If there are any other stories I forgot then, i probably am not going to do anything about them. My Doc Manager has deleted all of my past uploaded chapters so i dont know if i have written more chapters for past stories. I find that really annoying.**

**Anyways guys, just an update to let you know my general plans. Of course if I do die i would have QueenOfAshes come on here and say so. Have a great summer and for those of you still testing, good luck! ;D**

**~Sydney 3**


End file.
